


creepin' up on you

by Ashalita



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalita/pseuds/Ashalita
Summary: creep表君。完全我流ooc。巨型OOC，OOOOOOOOOOOOOC。病态两连发。——————————————
Relationships: 表海 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	creepin' up on you

**Author's Note:**

> creep表君。完全我流ooc。巨型OOC，OOOOOOOOOOOOOC。  
> 病态两连发。  
> ——————————————

游戏看着那只揽在海马腰部的带着三个金戒指的手。  
他想这个人根本不知道她在碰什么东西。

那是我的所有物。

游戏烦躁地拉了拉束紧的领结，手指停在海马送给他的这个领结上。  
顿了一下，他把它拉了下来，不合规矩地敞开衣口。  
在昏暗的角落里，并没有多少人注意。

当然，今天不是游戏的主场。今天是为了庆祝海马濑人在阔别海马集团三年之后回归而举办的联谊宴。

众星拱月一般处在众人之中，为自己脱离大众视野许久的原因给出虚假的解释，接纳那些令人生厌的商人们的恭维。  
为了向每一个人证明他很好，穿着昂贵的白色西装的海马，经过化妆师的进一步包装，看起来很漂亮，他迷人的蓝眼睛和自信的微笑一如既往没有改变。

漂亮得像一个应该贮存在柜子里的标本一样。  
在角落里看着自己的爱人，本应该很自豪的游戏却阴暗地想着。

怎么看都好看，得体，光彩照人，像个人样似得。  
尤其是那种锐利的眼神……他那浓密的睫毛下钴蓝色的眼眸，像冰刀一样刮过他全身的眼神，那种蕴藏着蓝色火焰的激情与挑衅……从今晚晚宴开始之时，便没在他身上停留一秒。  
快死了，快要死了。  
游戏闭了闭眼。  
一刻不接触，都觉得会死去。  
他不得不再度睁开眼睛，死死地盯着海马。

越看海马，他心里的那团火就烧得越旺。

那是我的。私人的。本不应该展示给你们的。  
这种想法在他心里存在感很强地硌着。

看着那些端着酒过来的女人，她们的手像那些令人头皮发麻的藤蔓一样缠住海马臂膀的时候，游戏的血液呼呼地上涌。

他几乎是热切地看着海马一开一合的薄唇，明明喝酒的不是他，但一直涌到脸上的热气使得他感觉醉的是自己。

和他坐在那里亲密地促膝而谈的千金，不自觉地把手搭在他的腿上。

于是游戏灼热的目光移到海马的腿上，但眼前看到的完全是另一幅影像。  
他那展开的、白而细瘦的长腿会在受不了的时候像鹿一样微微颤抖，蜷起脚趾在他身下无力地踢蹬着……  
游戏打了个寒颤，似乎那种沉醉的快感已然近在咫尺。

大概是在公共场合时常需要扮演强硬且咄咄逼人的角色，为了平衡自己的内心，私下里面对亲近的人时，海马就只有几乎沉默般的温良。  
所以木马说他的哥哥温柔，说他很好，完全不是偏袒，那大概是只对亲近的人才体现的一面。

早已确认了这一点的游戏，已经食髓知味。  
海马让他越多，他越想更进一步。  
忍不住，忍不住想对那位扒着他的千金大喊：  
他是我的！

他每晚都躺在我身下，他跪在那里为我口，被我搞得乱七八糟。而你们连碰他一下资格都没有！  
这种时候遏制不住而冒出来的想法真可谓是又恶毒又卑劣了。

“Yugi？怎么了，你的脸色很难看耶。”在一旁非常心大、吃蛋糕吃到唇妆都花了的蕾贝卡看到游戏的表情，忍不住问了一句。

在这种极致的爱的妒火之中，明明就坐在他的身旁，但蕾贝卡的声音微弱到似乎像从很远的地方传来的一样。

我当然知道。  
游戏握紧拳头。  
别看了，转移视线，转移思想。  
别再看了，不想惹上什么麻烦，不想给海马在这样的场合带来难堪。

但他根本控制不住，他贪婪的目光就像有自己的意识一样紧紧地粘在海马的身上。  
看着在翩翩遨游在众人之中、在灯光之下的海马，那未曾有闲暇向自己投过来哪怕一瞥的爱人。

揽着别人，对别人露出那种笑容，进行交际，真是一点也不考虑我的感受呢，海马君。

明明自己并不是爱而不得的可怜人，明明海马最后还是会回到他和他的家里。但被这过旺的妒火烧得头发蒙的游戏也不禁产生了一种哀怒和疲累。

不累吗？  
为了获取利益和地位，如此和别人交好，即使回到家里一副疲态也值得吗？  
像海马君你这种什么都要最好的人……不会累的吗？

真是贪婪啊。

娇贵，傲慢，难以满足，像一只黄金鸟，贪尽地位、权势、财富，用这些东西把自己的鸟笼高高地筑在整个童实野的上方。  
俯瞰着众生的黄金鸟，和仰望着笼中鸟的众生，到底谁才是囚徒呢？

说到底，还是没有这些物质不行吗？  
倘若把你华丽的羽毛一片片揪下来呢？  
游戏的指甲渐渐抠进肉里。  
那种时候，还会有人像我这样，陪在你这半疯的笼中鸟身边，帮你重新展翅飞翔吗？  
他们都巴不得离你远一些，再远一些的吧，只有我……  
太恶毒了，就连只是想一想，他的指尖都在颤抖。

只有我会陪在你身边啊。

游戏从来没觉得自己像是城之内说得那样，是一个温和的老好人。  
但他也从来没有发觉自己是如此自私和无情。  
为了独占他，甚至都希望他不好了。和之前说的东西完全相反了。

希望他穷苦，这样便可以有卑微的交往；希望他怯懦，这样便可以有大胆的进展；希望他毫无主见，这样便可以永远附庸着自己，陪伴在自己身边了。

“现在就为各位期待的表演赛拉开序幕！决斗王，King of games·武藤游戏！vs 卡牌的贵公子·海马濑人！诸位，用你们热情的呐喊，为许久之后终于回归战场的海马濑人欢呼吧！”

一直用力地捏着酒杯的游戏，在看到海马的目光投过来的时候，刻骨的喜悦一下子燃烧了起来。  
他从海马讶异的表情里都能感知自己的笑容是有多奇怪。  
海马愣了一下，撇过头去哼了一声，走到自己的战斗区。

不看我吗？  
不看着即将露出发狂丑态的我吗？  
游戏咽了咽，那几乎迫切发红的目光舔舐着海马的背部。  
那么，用强硬的手段，也可以的吧。  
游戏奇怪地微笑了一下，从角落里站起来，  
海马君……我啊，我像是被你下了深重的爱欲的毒了啊。

这是一场单方碾压的表演赛。  
十分钟海马就被宰杀了，可以说是很凄惨了。

没有什么机会，游戏不停地康掉他的牌，他招架得有些狼狈，白龙卡组的陷阱本就不多，在游戏咄咄逼人的态势下窘态毕现。  
游戏一贯是喜欢看穿别人的战略再进行防卫反击的。  
而今天，他的一套主动进攻的甘多拉差点把海马人炸没了。  
不停地除外，不停地炸场，然后把墓地一关，海马连个可以被称作挡箭牌的怪兽也拉不出来。

输得多少有点太难看，以至于海马都有些恼怒了。  
他遥遥地望着令人发怖的甘多拉身后游戏的脸，想从其中看出一些究竟来。  
这种狂躁的打法，到底是怎么了？  
哪里招惹你了，你这家伙……

“胜、胜者——武藤游戏！”

大厅里响起了热烈的掌声。这场游戏的胜负对于他们这些人来说并不重要，卡牌比赛，决斗怪兽对于他们这些抱有其他心思来参会的人们只是茶余饭后的一个小餐点，气氛足够热烈即可。

横亘在他们中间的甘多拉随着观众的掌声消失了。

但游戏依旧看着他，面色平静如水，海马连一丝端倪也窥不出来。  
光是被这样平静地看着，反而生出了一种被强大的威压压制的感觉，让他很不自在。

他唯一能从这场决斗里读出的东西是，游戏好像是在表明，平日里陪他玩是可以很温柔的，但是实际发力起来呢，他连还手之力都没有。

这样的话自己也太可怜了吧，偏偏在这种场合，一点情面都不留。

正是由于游戏的陪伴，胜负对他来说已经没有原先的滋味了。  
但正是这个教导他胜负不是最重要的男人，在这种场合如此不留情面地把他击败，就好像给了他一巴掌，让他认清现实一样。

到底是要怎样……

这个温柔软糯的男人，反倒是最能贯彻“打醒你也要让你干正确的事”的觉悟，是能下得了狠手的一位狠人。

那么……  
海马在被拥簇到宴会桌边时，瞥了一眼游戏。  
今天这么严厉地击败了我，是要说什么呢？为什么你的表情又这么哀切呢？

“真是个野孩子一般的人，”那些财阀千金里有一位用扇子掩着嘴说，“是有多嫉妒光彩照人成就非凡的海马君才会在这样的场合咄咄逼人呢。”  
“那种神情……让人看了很不舒服呢。”另一位也迎合着。  
“就像是想把海马君吃掉一样，有一点用力过度的变态的感觉……”  
海马耐着性子听到最后，愣了一下，忍不住稍微扬起了嘴角。  
哈，可不就是个小变态么。  
——————————————

“真的是……好凶呢。”在游戏走下来的时候蕾贝卡端着一盘小蛋糕咬着叉子迎他：“呐，Yugi，你怎么了？”  
游戏什么话也没说，只是露出一个有些牵强和奇怪的笑容来。  
蕾贝卡噎了一下，拉他坐下。

游戏摇摇晃晃地坐回昏暗的角落里，抱着头灌了一口酒。  
“Yugi？没事吧？”  
“没事……我没事。”

即使是输了，海马也依旧被众人拥簇着，这毕竟是商界的聚会，而不是决斗者的聚会。众人很清楚主角是谁。  
但这次，海马即使在拥簇之中，也向游戏频频投来凶恶的视线。

而游戏不再看海马了。  
在他的臆想里，海马已经如同被拔光了光鲜羽毛的鸟儿一样，在凄惨地叫着了。  
无论怎么样，在这个领域都没法击败我的吧，海马君……哈哈，太可怜了，在你所真正重视的领域上，一直是屈居于我之下的败者呢，海马君，不甘心吗，还能怎样叫嚣呢？  
这下总归会看向我了。  
只有击败你，彻底摧毁你的人，你才能投以这样的目光吧。  
多热切啊，你的目光……就像在我身下目光灼灼地看着我达到顶点的时候一样。  
你的眼里只有我了吧。  
游戏一杯又一杯地喝着，思绪疯狂地纠缠着。

令人厌恶却又名为满足的感觉达到了最高点，反而使他产生了一种悲切来。

“Yugi……？不要再喝了比较好吧？等会儿我可一下子带不回你和Seto两个人哦……”  
他又灌了一口，只是在疯狂地想着关于海马的事。  
他似乎明白发生在海马身上的恶性循环了。  
完全是强极则辱。

像海马那种人，不知道有多少恨他的人等着他跌落下来，等着用脚狠狠地踩着他的头折磨他。  
现在就连他也是这类人了，如果海马不看他，他就把他的脸掰过来让他看，打败他，让他露出屈辱的表情，以此获得快感。

想要海马濑人这个高傲的人屈服在自己眼前……被这种念头所诱导，变成他之前最鄙弃的那种人。

他和那些爬虫一般卑劣的人，也没什么区别。

——————————————————————

就抱着这种混乱的思绪，喝了一杯又一杯，直到最后散场，所有的浮华都褪去的时刻。  
昏沉的视线里看到海马向他走来的时候，游戏多少清醒了些。

在心中困扰他多时的人最终向他走来的时刻，那些狂热而折磨人的爱欲反倒被压制了下去，慢慢变得温情和安心了起来。  
他就像猫一样，发出舒服的意味不明的呼噜声，眯着眼看着海马笑。

果然最终还是会回到我身边的。

即使喝得摇摇晃晃，神智多少也不算清醒，还是想回到那个人身边，海马摇了摇头，不对，我是来质问这家伙的。

这个毫不留情的家伙，这种为了一己私欲的严酷的惩罚……

“说吧，你这家伙想干嘛。”他踢了踢毫无形象地坐在地上的游戏。  
“回家了，海马君。只是想和你一起回家来着……”游戏痴痴地微笑道，企图撒娇。

“哼。这会儿记得披上了温柔体贴的伪装了？”  
海马的舌头也喝得有些大，但是他依旧强站着，抱着臂俯视着他的爱人。

游戏抬着头用大眼睛瞅着他，委屈巴巴地说：“我不温柔体贴吗，海马君？”

海马差点没笑出来，憋又没憋回去，结果只是打了一个酒嗝。  
“你哈——嗝……你，你武藤游戏温柔体贴，友善待人，然后你用甘多拉十分钟内残酷地把我打爆了，游戏，别、别逗我发笑了，你就是个小怪兽，你就是个令人生厌的小变态。你别以为我不知道你在想什么……”  
即使是在醉酒中，说出这样的话海马的脸也红了，他捎带挑衅地俯视着游戏。  
“变态。”  
游戏颤抖了一下，海马的话仿佛抚过他身心的手一样，令他喜悦不已。  
“我是小怪兽，我是小变态，你说我是什么，我就是什么。那么，我当然要干点变态才会干的事。”  
“唔——”  
被游戏一个猛扑倒在地板上的海马，越过游戏的头顶瞥到送完客人回来的愣在门边的矶野。  
他还没对矶野挥一下手，游戏又把他手按住了，嘴呢也在被狠狠地亲着说不出话。  
他只能用左脚朝门边踢蹬一下，差点没把皮鞋踢出去，指望跟随自己多年的仆人能够福至心灵心领神会。

别管他，让他疯，让他疯。

矶野从海马带有驱赶意思的踢蹬中艰难地读出了这个信息，在游戏强硬地握住海马脚踝拉开他双腿的时候擦着汗退下了。

现在完全清静了，在这一片狼藉，挥洒的酒水和肆意涂抹的奶油中交媾。

“你快把我逼疯了。”  
游戏贴着他的嘴唇悄声说道，好像这是什么了不得的秘密一样。  
“全都是你的错。海马君，我要疯了。”

现在那双钴蓝色的眼睛，完全映射着彼此，只有彼此。那闪耀着的热切的蓝色火焰，再度点燃了他狂热的爱欲。

“那就疯吧，游戏，一起疯。”


End file.
